


Study Buddies

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't like studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

“Oi, Kagami. What the hell is this fancy ‘E’?”

“Eh?”

Aomine shoved his textbook towards him, using his pencil to point at what he meant. “There, that ‘E’. What does it mean?”

Kagami’s face scrunched up in confusion as he leaned forward, trying to look at Aomine’s math book. “That’s not an ‘E’, idiot.”

“I  _know_  that. That’s why I’m asking what it means!”

Kagami’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “Uhm… something mathematical, I think.”

“…”

“What?! Why don’t you just read the book, I’m sure it would tell you!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Are you  _whining?_ ”

“Yes!”

Kagami’s eyebrows raised in shock. “I’m surprised you even admit that…” Aomine groaned, pushing his textbook away. “Anyway, stop that. You have to pass this exam or you’ll be on probation from the team.”

“Shut up, I know that, but that won’t change the fact that I don’t want to read about statistics.”

Kagami groaned, pulling Aomine’s textbook closer to him so he could look for the symbol. “Look, it’s right there. It’s a ‘summation’ symbol.”

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“Read it  _yourself!”_

Kagami pushed the book back to Aomine, brining his headphones back up and over his ears, ending any more conversation between them. Kagami dug his nose back into his history book, trying to remember the difference between those Generals Hyuuga liked to collect.

Aomine groaned, dropping his head down on the desk. He blindly pushed his textbook away from him again, groaning as if its presence was causing harm to his sanity (which it was…).

He sat there in silence for a grand total of 15 seconds before groaning again, folding his arms under his head. He hid his face in his arms and sat.

Another 15 seconds later, he groaned a bit louder, hoping that his voice would travel past Kagami’s music. His head lolled to the side and he stared into Kagami’s face. His facial expressions changed with every name he read (and forgot within seconds of reading the next name). He watched him mutter things to himself, trying to remember the accomplishments of each historical figure.

No matter how cute Kagami looked when he was focused, Aomine was bored of watching him.

Reaching out, Aomine flattened his palm across Kagami’s textbook, covering what Kagami was reading.

“Oi!” Kagami pulled down his headphones, glaring at Aomine who stared back at him expectantly. “What are you doing, asshole?”

“Give me a kiss.”

“What?”

Aomine sat up, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He walked his fingers across the textbook until they came to rest on Kagami’s forearm. “Give me a kiss and I’ll leave you alone.”

Aomine watched as Kagami’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. He glanced around the library, looking to see if there were any bystanders in the area. Seeing that it was clear, Kagami pressed his hands down on the surface of the table and pushed himself up, leaning across the table to press a soft chaste kiss against Aomine’s lips.

As he moved to pull back, Aomine bit down gently on the corner of his mouth, tugging Kagami’s lower lips playfully. He released his lip with a pop and grinned back at his flustered boyfriend.

“Are you happy now?”

“Maybe…”

“What do you mean  _maybe?”_  Kagami hissed, glaring at Aomine with absolutely no malicious intent.

“I mean maybe I want another one.”

“Yeah, well maybe you can make out your statistics homework. You might learn something.”

Aomine scowled, pushing Kagami’s textbook back to him with a huff. “Rude.”

“I love you, too.”

“Idiot.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
